Yukiko Kanzaki
Yukiko Kanzaki is a student in Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, taught by Korosensei. Statistics *'Name': Yukiko Kanzaki *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 16 *'Birthday': March 3 *'Classification': Human/Martian hybrid, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 159 cm (5'2.5") *'Weight': 46 kg (101 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Brown *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Unnamed Grandmother, Unnamed Parents, Unnamed Older brother, Tomohito Sugino (Boyfriend) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Martian Form, Expert Marksman, Japanese Literature Expert, Gaming Skills *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Knife and Handgun *'Weaknesses': Vulnerability to Fire *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Psyche Orb, Martian Grab, Alien Pillar, Telekinetic Strike, Psionic Push, Phase Assault *'Voice Actor': Satomi Satō Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Yukiko has long, straight black hair and light brown eyes. She is noted for being very beautiful by everyone in Class E as well as Ren Sakakibara of Class A, and is one of the reasons why she's the most popular girl in Class E. She wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of a gray blazer with lined-black edges over a white button down long-sleeved shirt and black tie, a grey mini skirt with black-lined edges, black long socks, and the school's issued loafers. a dark grey long-sleeved shirt with white edges, a black skirt, and calf high black boots. Personality Kanzaki is a graceful and refined girl who's also very diligent and reliable. She's kind and calm with an elegant demeanor, but at the same time has a lot of backbone and isn't afraid to stand up for herself and will retain her usual smile while doing so. She also shows she does have a rebellious side due to the expectations her father had of her and she is good at arcade games. Her classmates mention she has bad luck with men, as she usually and unintentionally attracts men with her beauty and her seemingly passive personality. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Martian Form: A Mutation-Type Superpower that allows Kanzaki to utilize all the powers of a Martian. *'Shapeshifting, Malleability, Plasticity, Elongation': *'Invisibility': *'Phasing': *'Flight': *'Superhuman Strength': *'Superhuman Durability': *'Superhuman Speed': *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Accelerated Healing': *'Martian Vision': **'Telescopic Vision': **'Heat Vision': *'Telepathy': **'Illusions': **'Astral Projection': **'Possession': **'Telepathic Relay': **'Telepathic Assault': **'Thought Sensing': *'Telekinesis': *'Special Moves': **'Psyche Orb': Kanzaki forms an orb of pure telekinetic energy that detonates after a short while. **'Martian Grab': Kanzaki stretches and enlarges her arm to attack with a low grab, slamming the opponent to the ground by their ankles. **'Alien Pillar': Kanzaki summons a powerful beam of telekinetic energy that erupts from the ground, blasting the opponent upward. **'Telekinetic Strike': Kanzaki calls a down single, focused bolt of telekinetic energy at a downward angle. **'Psionic Push': Kanzaki focuses her telekinetic energy into a focused, short-range blast that sends the opponent flying. **'Phase Assault': Kanzaki phases through the ground, and reappears with a devastating uppercut from under the opponent. Expert Marksman Specialist: Yukiko is ranked 5th for the girls' side in marksmanship who is said to specialize in short-range weaponry. She scores 73/200 for this in June. Genius Intellect: *'Japanese Literature': Yukiko has a mastery over this subject and currently holds the second place spot for Japanese Literature in Kunugigaoka. Master Gamer: Because she ignored her studies and went to arcades often, Yukiko has become highly skilled at games, most notably danmaku and possibly Dance Dance Revolution. Her mastery in online shooters (on a virtual battlefield) would become the basis of her assassination techniques, in particular striking at the enemy's strategic position by flanking from the side. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Kaede Kayano *Tomohito Sugino *Nagisa Shiota *Manami Okuda In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Martian Category:Assassin Category:Class 3-E Student Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student Category:Assassination Classroom Characters